Percy Jackson se torna um Comunista
by Goldfield
Summary: Percy Jackson é levado para a detenção por lutar com uma harpia em sua escola e, como castigo, é obrigado a ler o Manifesto Comunista. Seis meses mais tarde, um novo Percy, adepto do Comunismo, quer implantar suas ideias no Acampamento Meio-Sangue... Esse será um verão para nunca mais ser esquecido.
1. I - Um espectro ronda os meio-sangues

_**Notas iniciais:**_

_1 – A ideia para esta fic é uma transposição para o mundo de PJ&O da genial "Harry Potter Becomes A Communist" do HardcoreCommie, postada neste mesmo site – espero que gostem e achem tão hilária quanto a original._

_2 – Todo o espectro político será satirizado aqui: comunismo, liberalismo, anarquismo, fascismo, dentre outras vertentes. Tenha isso em mente antes de ler a fic e se sentir ofendido(a)._

* * *

><p><strong>Percy Jackson se torna um Comunista<strong>

**I**

"**Um espectro ronda o Acampamento Meio-Sangue..."**

Transcorreu o ano e chegou um novo verão. A maioria dos jovens, eufóricos, tivera sua ansiedade pelas férias finalmente suprida; enquanto, para alguns deles, os chamados "meio-sangue", semideuses filhos dos antigos deuses gregos com seres humanos, o período de recesso escolar possuía significado mais que especial: o retorno ao "Acampamento Meio-Sangue" em Long Island, costa leste dos EUA – local em que secretamente eram treinados nas habilidades herdadas de seus pais divinos e se preparavam para o sem número de desafios que surgiriam em suas vidas.

Naquele verão não era diferente. Os primeiros semideuses retornavam ao Acampamento com saudades dos amigos e cheios de histórias para contar. Outros aguardavam impacientes a chegada dos mais atrasados, fosse por mau hábito ou pelo fato de constantemente se envolverem em perigo, o que cercava a viagem de volta ao Acampamento das mais inacreditáveis confusões. Percy Jackson, filho de Poseidon, encaixava-se nesse segundo grupo.

Seus dois maiores amigos, a astuta filha de Atena Annabeth Chase e o atrapalhado sátiro Grover Underwood, já tinham chegado ao lugar dois dias antes – a garota vindo de um período morando com o pai em São Francisco, enquanto o sátiro retornara de mais uma infrutífera busca pelo deus Pan. Postos agora de pé, com os braços cruzados, junto à entrada do Acampamento, ao lado do pinheiro do qual Thalia revivera após terem usado o Velocino de Ouro algum tempo antes – Annabeth e Grover continuavam sua vigília à espera de Percy. Temiam que o amigo houvesse caído em mais uma enrascada, e até já cogitavam pedir permissão ao centauro Quíron para procurá-lo.

Foi quando a poeira levantada por algum veículo rodando a estrada rural de terra renovou suas esperanças. De início, antes de o transporte surgir de trás de uma colina, imaginaram ser o carro de Sally, mãe de Percy – trazendo-o até ali... Mas não foi sem espanto que constataram tratar-se de um ônibus do Sindicato dos Estivadores de Long Island, bamboleando pelo caminho enquanto agitava faixas e cartazes fixados à sua lataria com palavras de ordem contra empresários navais e o governo de Nova York. Grover chegou a esfregar os olhos e Annabeth buscou uma explicação racional para um ônibus daquele estar ali – imaginando talvez trazer um novo meio-sangue filho de Hefesto até então envolvido no trabalho das docas – quando o veículo parou na beirada da estrada ao pé da colina do Acampamento... e uma figura familiar, mas nem tanto, saltou solitária para fora dele.

O ônibus sindical fez um retorno um tanto malfeito pela grama e deu meia-volta na estrada, o motorista nem perto de cogitar ter deixado o passageiro ali por engano. Assim que se afastou e uma nova onda de poeira se desfez, Annabeth e Grover estreitaram os olhos, tentando identificar o garoto de camisa vermelha com o dobro de seu tamanho, jeans surrados e botas de couro nos pés... Confirmando, por mais bizarro que fosse, tratar-se justamente de Percy Jackson.

O amigo subiu a colina naturalmente, embora tivesse o semblante um pouco mais sério que o costume – ainda assim abrindo um sorriso e abraçando os dois companheiros de aventuras tão logo chegou onde estavam. Grover bateu os cascos alegre contra o chão, exclamando ao ver-se finalmente diante de Percy:

- Bem-vindo de volta! E bela camiseta!

- Obrigado – o filho de Poseidon replicou com um ar de orgulho.

- É, é uma bela camiseta mesmo... – Annabeth, intrigada, tinha uma mão no queixo e seu peculiar ar pensativo. – Fico imaginando o que significa...

A peça de roupa, de um vermelho de arder os olhos, possuía a figura cinza de uma cabeça barbada, aparentando pertencer a alguma antiga escultura grega, desenhada no peito. Annabeth quisera jogar verde e descobrir pelo próprio colega quem era aquele senhor, de certo algum pensador da Grécia Antiga, ao que Percy esclareceu sem demora, como disposto a dar uma aula:

- Este é Sólon. O maior e melhor legislador que a cidade de Atenas, e toda a Grécia, já tiveram!

Annabeth torceu o rosto numa careta, enquanto Grover ficou olhando para Percy com cara de paisagem. Aquela mísera explicação foi como se alguém lhe falasse que latas de alumínio não eram boas de serem comidas.

- E por que você chegou aqui naquele ônibus do Sindicato dos Estivadores? – Annabeth cruzou os braços. – Não sabe que é proibido e perigoso trazer pessoas de fora, assim, aos limites do Acampamento?

- Aqueles são meus novos amigos, fieis camaradas na luta contra a exploração dos estivadores de toda Nova York! – Percy afirmou como se desse um minidiscurso. – Além do mais, foram as primeiras pessoas que pensei em procurar assim que abandonei a casa da minha mãe. Aquela burguesa reacionária não aceitou minhas novas ideias, preferindo continuar a fazer bolos e doces com as cores do Tio Sam para a máquina imperialista estadunidense!

Grover quase cuspiu, e o rosto de Annabeth ficou subitamente descorado.

- Peraí, como é que é? – ela quis confirmar, incrédula. – Você foi embora da casa da sua mãe?

- É isso mesmo – ele assentiu resoluto. – Ouçam: até os últimos meses, houve uma névoa obscurecendo minha visão, mais espessa que a névoa ao redor dos mortais que os impede de perceber o mundo dos semideuses. Eu era como Perseu, meu xará de outrora, evitando olhar direto para a Medusa e com isso me subjugando totalmente às suas ordens. Até que finalmente criei coragem e resolvi encará-la, e descobri que a Medusa na verdade se chama _Capitalismo_, com seus cabelos de serpente como tentáculos que dominam tudo e todos, corrompendo a vida no mundo com seu veneno. A maioria das pessoas, ao encarar a verdade sobre o monstro Capitalista, é convertida em pedra, ficando sem agir, presa à sua zona de conforto. Mas eu não, meus caros. Eu me levantei e decidi lutar contra o monstro. Quero arrancar sua cabeça. De agora em diante, batalharei pela igualdade de classes e a construção de um mundo socialista. Pretendo usar minha posição privilegiada de semideus, que muitos usam para explorar os outros, visando angariar forças contra a burguesia!

Parando para tomar fôlego, finalmente concluiu:

- Sou agora, meus caros, um militante comunista!

Annabeth e Grover trocaram um demorado olhar, em silêncio... até que a garota desatou a rir descontroladamente, o sátiro acompanhando-a meio sem graça por não entender o motivo e nem patavina do que Percy acabara de falar. O semideus, calado, passou a olhar a amiga com o rosto fechado, bastante insatisfeito com aquela reação. E sua irritação aumentou quando a ouviu responder:

- Qual é, cabeça de alga! Você só pode estar de brincadeira!

- Você acha _mesmo_ que estou brincando? – o jeito de Percy estava quase tão irritado como na ocasião em que desafiara o próprio deus Ares. – Essas palavras não são da boca para fora, Annabeth! Eu li, sei do que estou falando!

Assim falando, o garoto retirou da calça jeans um livro de bolso de capa vermelha, a pintura de dois outros barbudos, separados por bons séculos daquele na sua camiseta, estampada na capa: Karl Marx e Friedrich Engels. O título da obra estava grafado em grandes letras amarelas: "Manifesto do Partido Comunista".

- Onde foi que você conseguiu isso? – a filha de Atena questionou.

- Na escola burguesa em que minha mãe me colocou no começo do semestre passado. Lá por fevereiro, uma harpia tentou me devorar no meio de uma aula de desenho. A diretora imperialista, confundida pela névoa, achou que eu tinha resolvido colocar fogo na classe, e com isso me mandou para a detenção. Por saber que sou disléxico, colocar livros para eu ler de cabo a rabo e depois fazer relatórios lhe pareceu um ótimo castigo, digno de Guantánamo. E foi assim que eu topei com esta maravilha, que sem ela saber rompeu minhas correntes!

- Percy, _acorda_! – Annabeth exclamou em tom sabichão. – Você não pode virar comunista. O comunismo não deu certo. Os países que o implantaram mataram milhões e fizeram o povo morrer de fome!

Foi como se Percy fosse acometido de um choque elétrico. O corpo estremeceu, fazendo-o recuar vários passos da amiga num salto para trás. Por um momento, pareceu-lhes até que o garoto estava a um passo de desembainhar Contracorrente. Grover, a julgar por seu rosto, estava cada vez mais confuso. Interferiu na conversa:

- Até os sátiros morreram de fome nesses países? Eles não tinham sequer latas ou um bom sofá para comerem?

- Annabeth, você está contaminada pela ideologia burguesa capitalista! – Percy acusou, apontando-lhe um dedo indicador. – Não sei o que andou lendo ou ouvindo, mas criou uma falsa consciência baseada apenas em mentiras!

- _Alô_, cabeça de algas _vermelhas_? – ela zombou. – Se os deuses do Olimpo aprovassem o comunismo, não teriam transferido sua morada para o topo do _Empire State Building_, na mesma cidade onde estão Wall Street e a sede da _Macy's_, e sim para Cuba! E você sabe que lugar abandonado pelos deuses Cuba é... às margens do Mar de Monstros...

- A morada dos deuses muda junto com a civilização ocidental, e o comunismo é o _próximo passo_ da civilização ocidental! – Percy rebateu exasperado. – Marx previu isso!

- Alguém aí falou na Macy's? – uma voz feminina até então alheia à conversa foi ouvida pelos dois semideuses em sua Ilíada político-econômica.

Corados e ofegantes, os dois adolescentes, mais Grover, voltaram suas cabeças para a entrada do Acampamento. Lá estava a bonita Silena Beauregard, filha de Afrodite – com suas costumeiras roupas da moda e adereços que faziam-na parecer ter saído de um _revival_ de "As Patricinhas de Beverly Hills". Observando curiosa os jovens recém-engalfinhados em suas acusações, avisou-lhes, num risinho:

- Vocês aí, o senhor Quíron chamou todos para a frente da Casa Grande. Vai fazer um discurso iniciando as atividades deste ano do Acampamento. Parece que teremos mudanças na administração. Todos os meio-sangues devem comparecer, e rápido!

Os três amigos se entreolharam um tanto confusos; e as tais "mudanças na administração", mesmo sem saberem ao certo o porquê, deram em Percy e Annabeth a impressão de aquela discussão sobre ideologias se prolongaria por todo o verão...

Deram de ombros e, apressados pelo trotar de Grover, que já se adiantara, acompanharam o sátiro e Silena através da colina.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Glossário:<strong>_

_**Sólon:**_ _Legislador (o que correspondia a governante, na época) da cidade de Atenas, Grécia Antiga. Viveu entre 638 e 558 a.C., e tornou-se conhecido por suas propostas de profundas reformas sociais, como o fim da escravidão por dívidas e até o início de uma reforma agrária – que não aconteceu._

_** Karl Marx e Friedrich Engels:**__ Filósofos políticos alemães (vida e morte entre 1818 e 1883; 1820 e 1895; respectivamente). São considerados os principais teóricos e fundadores da corrente chamada de "socialismo científico", pela qual uma sociedade mais justa só seria possível com uma revolução dos trabalhadores, que encerraria o capitalismo e criaria uma sociedade sem classes sociais, o comunismo. São a principal base teórica dos movimentos socialistas existentes atualmente._

_**Macy's:**__ Famosa rede de lojas de departamento dos EUA._

_**Ilíada:**__ Poema épico atribuído ao grego Homero (do qual os historiadores não têm certeza da real existência), narrando os acontecimentos da Guerra de Troia._


	2. II - Meio-sangues do mundo, uni-vos!

**II**

"**Meio-sangues de todo o mundo, uni-vos!"**

Um grande número de meio-sangues se aglomerava na área diante da Casa Grande. Representantes de todos os chalés, desde o de Ares com seus semideuses belicosos (que por algum motivo portavam suas lanças e escudos de torneio, como se tivessem saído para alguma disputa entre os grupos), até os de Hefesto, ocupados com inventos e engenhocas que haviam criado durante o ano e que agora mostravam uns aos outros – ocuparam o gramado. Percy, ainda com a camisa vermelha de Sólon, Annabeth e Grover abriram caminho por entre a multidão para ter uma melhor visão do que acontecia, Silena indo juntar-se às companheiras do chalé de Afrodite.

Diante da sede do Acampamento, o centauro Quíron trotava para lá e para cá numa região mais alta da relva, como se tanto aguardasse quanto medisse as palavras certas para o pronunciamento que se encontrava prestes a dar. Ao seu lado, o diretor "Sr. D" – como era ali conhecido o deus do vinho e da festa Dioniso, castigado pelo pai Zeus com a responsabilidade pelo acampamento – mantinha os braços cruzados e uma expressão emburrada no rosto, demonstrando tanta vontade em estar ali quanto ser torturado por Hades.

A novidade, fechando o trio, ficava por conta do sujeito alto, cabelos loiros lisos e rosto sorridente como se saído de algum _outdoor_ de creme dental, vestindo terno preto impecável e liso sobre uma camisa azulada, uma gravata listrada pendendo do peito. Seria mais um executivo igual àqueles que Percy já tanto vira pelas ruas de Manhattan – se não fosse a coroa de louros em torno da cabeça conferindo-lhe aspecto grego; e pelo olhar de Grover para ela, era certo que o sátiro não pestanejaria em comê-la.

- Jovens aqui presentes, membros do acampamento e demais ouvintes... – Quíron começou desconcertado, como se prestes a anunciar mais alguma missão arriscada para salvar o mundo, embora todos soubessem não ser o caso. – Sejam bem-vindos a mais um verão no Acampamento Meio-Sangue. Antes de mais nada, é preciso que saibam sobre algumas mudanças...

A aglomeração de semideuses trocava olhares incertos e bochichos cada vez mais altos. Percy franziu as sobrancelhas, temendo algo que não gostaria de ouvir – principalmente diante de suas recém-descobertas convicções. Annabeth, como sempre, parecia analisar a situação a um nível bem mais adiantado do que todos ao seu redor... e Grover só continuava a querer comer os louros do sujeito de terno.

- Abra logo o jogo, Quíron! – "Sr. D" adiantou-se, ríspido, com uma lata de Coca-Cola aberta numa das mãos. – Nós estamos quebrados!

Um súbito alvoroço tomou conta da plateia.

- Como assim, "quebrados"? – Clarisse, do chalé de Ares, preocupou-se, a lança meio erguida tal qual estivesse prestes a lançá-la contra algum inimigo invisível às costas dos três adultos discursando. – Nossas defesas caíram? Vamos perder a guerra contra Cronos?

- Quebrados _financeiramente_, senhorita La Rue – Quíron esclareceu. – Éramos bancados diretamente pelo Olimpo, que, como devem saber, há muito está em crise. O empreendimento de Hefesto de casas populares para os ciclopes acabou se convertendo numa bolha de especulação imobiliária que tem feito os deuses falir. Nossa reserva de dracmas esgotou-se, não há praticamente _recurso algum_ para que continuemos sustentando o Acampamento, sua manutenção e defesas...

- Então? – a voz de Annabeth destacou-se entre a multidão, sabendo que eles já haviam encontrado uma solução ao problema, seja qual fosse.

- O Acampamento Meio-Sangue está sendo _privatizado_ – o centauro respondeu sem mais rodeios. – A partir de agora, estamos fora dos gastos públicos do Olimpo e sob a tutela...

- Minha! – completou o sujeito loiro de terno, finalmente se manifestando. – Sou Kydon, filho de Hermes. Estou aqui representando a _KydonCorp_, da qual sou acionista majoritário, e que agora detém este acampamento como mais um de seus prósperos investimentos. Sendo um semideus, solidarizo-me com a situação de meus colegas meio-sangues mais novos; e não quero que este lugar, que já acolheu tantos quando não tinham mais lugar aonde ir, feche as portas de maneira alguma. Passei muitos verões aqui e aprendi sobre negócios com um programa de _trainees_ de Hermes que veio recrutar justamente neste acampamento. Os jovens de hoje não podem perder tais oportunidades. Só pedirei em troca, de cada um de vocês, um pouco de trabalho para que mantenhamos vivo este sonho. Sei que não pesará a nenhum de vocês, e já será uma boa preparação para quando deixarem seus chalés e enfrentarem a selva da livre concorrência.

Percy ouvia tudo com crescente raiva, os punhos já fechados e o rosto quase tão vermelho quanto o pano de sua camisa. Julgava os colegas ao seu redor ingênuos demais para compreender a gravidade do que se passava, verdadeiras ovelhas prestes a ser tosquiadas de tudo que tinham – inclusive sua força de trabalho, a capacidade que tinham de criar e influenciar o mundo, ainda por cima com tão pouca idade. Mas ele sabia. Sabia e compreendia o _esquema sórdido_ por trás das palavras daquele desonesto capitalista. Dispôs-se a ouvir mais antes de se manifestar. Deixar que o burguês montasse um pouco mais a própria armadilha antes de Percy acioná-la.

- Trabalhar? – um garoto do chalé de Apolo questionou, fazendo Percy compreender seu incômodo por ter sua capacidade criativa, dom proveniente de seu pai divino, desviada para o trabalho alienado e certamente não assalariado. – Vamos trabalhar com o que, em pleno verão?

- Não encarem isso como trabalho, e sim como... como... – Quíron enrolava-se com as palavras enquanto o Sr. D divertia-se às suas custas, rindo indiscretamente. – Como competição! Uma competição sadia entre vocês, substituindo as lutas com espadas, capturas de bandeira e corridas de biga este verão, após a qual o chalé que tiver mais pontos será premiado!

- Premiado com o que? – Clarisse começou a se interessar, baixando a lança.

- Vagas no Cruzeiro Executivo Junior da _KydonCorp _com todas as despesas pagas! – o executivo filho de Hermes anunciou abrindo um sorriso ainda mais creme dental. – Além do passeio por Dubai e Cingapura, contarão com cursos e palestras a bordo para se tornarem jovens empreendedores. Os estudantes que mais se destacarem ganharão vagas de estágio em nossa empresa!

- Um cruzeiro para jovens empreendedores? – Annabeth exclamou extasiada, atraindo olhares de estranheza de Grover e principalmente Percy. – Mas que sonho!

Bastava! Era preciso retirar o véu cobrindo os olhos daqueles pobres proto-proletários, aqueles jovens inocentes prestes a serem convertidos por empresários inescrupulosos em novas engrenagens semiescravas da máquina capitalista! Decidido, Percy ergueu a voz e fez a pergunta que acreditava ser capaz de fazer desmoronar toda a ilusão criada por Kydon:

- E _no que_ exatamente nós iremos trabalhar?

Ficando estático, o executivo pigarreou por um instante, surpreendido – e enchendo Percy de ainda maior confiança quando percebeu ter acertado na mosca. O filho de Hermes ajeitou o colarinho, teve seu sorriso tornado amarelo de súbito como se consumido por placas bacterianas mágicas... até que o Sr. D revelou, num tom satisfeito que levava a entender estar se vingando pelos anos e anos passados naquele acampamento que odiava:

- Vocês farão a colheita dos campos de morango e processarão as frutas para a fabricação de iogurte grego.

Desordem geral. Os burburinhos se tornaram berros, os cochichos evoluíram para reclamações em alto e bom som. Vários dos meio-sangues ergueram exaltados os braços para o trio de adultos, e o chalé de Ares reposicionou as armas e escudos. O clima revolucionário diante da ordem capitalista selvagem acabara de tomar o Acampamento, e era o momento de Percy Jackson agir – antes que pautas mais reacionárias fossem colocadas em discussão ou tanto Quíron quanto o Sr. D, junto ao seu novo parceiro burguês, utilizassem o aparato da força para impor sua opinião – e convertessem o gramado numa nova Escadaria de Odessa em pleno Domingo Sangrento.

Abrindo caminho entre os colegas, e deixando para trás um atônito Grover e uma Annabeth que aparentava ser a _única_ empolgada com a situação, o filho de Poseidon ganhou a área mais elevada onde os três adultos se encontravam. Ignorando os olhares ultrajados assim que se posicionou em meio a eles, tendo o imponente cenário da Casa Grande como fundo tal qual um Kremlin, Percy voltou-se à multidão. Era a eles que deveria dirigir seu apelo, conclamá-los à iminente insurreição:

- Meio-sangues! Ficarão parados enquanto o monstro chamado Capitalismo converte nosso maior e mais bonito patrimônio natural, nossos _campos de morango_, em meio de exploração econômica? Ficarão assistindo à burguesia corromper todas as nossas crenças e valores?

- Peter Jackson, o que pensa estar fazendo? – Sr. D se exaltou, ameaçando fulminar o garoto com a própria ira divina. – Volte para o meio de seus amiguinhos e pare de falar besteiras!

- Cale-se, glutão! – Percy rebateu apontando um dedo ao diretor. – Você e todo seu domínio divino sempre representaram a fartura e luxo da burguesia às custas dos trabalhadores! Não me surpreende estar se unindo a proposta tão mesquinha para nos escravizar!

- Percy, desça daqui e pare de espalhar essas ideias mentirosas! – Quíron repreendeu o semideus num tom que jamais usara. – Tire também esse trapo vermelho e coloque a camisa laranja do Acampamento! Não é melhor nem diferente que nenhum de seus colegas!

- NÃO, vocês não me uniformizarão, não me transformarão em apenas mais um em meio à massa proletária explorada! – bradou Percy, saltando para trás como se atacado pelo próprio Cronos, porém mantendo-se acima da elevação. – Camaradas, ficarão apenas olhando? Assistindo àquele que ousou se erguer por vocês ser massacrado pela elite?

Os semideuses trocaram olhares ainda mais confusos que antes, as exceções sendo Annabeth e Grover, respectivamente demonstrando ódio às palavras de Percy e preocupação com o colega; e os guerreiros do chalé de Ares, incertos se sentiam raiva da hipocrisia dos administradores ou se deliciavam com Percy Jackson finalmente se ferrando. De todo modo, as lanças estavam mais uma vez erguidas – e realmente ameaçadoras.

- O jovem aqui fala em exploração e injustiça, mas de certo tem sido apenas doutrinado por professores marxistas fora deste acampamento... – Kydon afirmou cheio de desdém. – O trabalho nos campos de morango será dividido em turnos e cada meio-sangue terá uma cota diária; ninguém se cansará ou passará de seus limites. O tempo restante será livre e cada trabalhad... digo, cada jovem poderá desfrutá-lo como achar melhor no Acampamento, como em todos os outros verões. O processamento dos morangos para o iogurte, na linha de montagem que estamos construindo perto dos chalés, funcionará pelo mesmo regime; e lembrem-se: não é castigo, nem esforço sem sentido: é uma _competição_. Querem poder desfrutar dos prêmios oferecidos ao chalé que mais se destacar ou não?

- Não veem a verdade diante de todos vocês, camaradas? – Percy conclamou, apontando agora para o executivo de coroa de louros. – Antes era tão alienado quanto vocês, mas agora todos os símbolos e características do deus de quem esse burguês diz ser filho fazem pleno sentido a mim. Hermes tem um caduceu envolvido por duas serpentes, e eu lhes digo: este sujeito é tão traiçoeiro quanto a mais venenosa serpente! E não me admira Hermes ser a divindade protetora tanto dos comerciantes quanto dos ladrões, já que no Capitalismo eles sempre _são o mesmo_! Este empresário explorador e imperialista vem falar em oportunidade, porém representa apenas escravidão. É preciso que nos levantemos contra ele e todos que o apoiam!

- Mentiras e mais mentiras! – Kydon rebatia cada vez mais nervoso. – Apenas venho oferecer a vocês um sistema baseado na meritocracia, e este garoto deve ter ficado tão irritado por não ter capacidade de concorrer com vocês! – durante um breve momento, os meio-sangues do chalé de Ares baixaram as lanças e concordaram com a cabeça. – Não importa quem sejam, de onde são ou de que deuses são filhos: se trabalharem duro, sem preguiça, todos têm as mesmas condições de se tornarem senhores do Olimpo!

- Não nos tornaremos nada a não ser escravos do antro capitalista em que o Olimpo se converteu se dermos ouvidos a toda essa falsa ideologia! – o filho de Poseidon apontava agora para todos os três adultos ao seu lado. – Querem passar o resto de suas vidas vendendo sua força de trabalho para fabricar um iogurte que não poderão _sequer provar_ sem gastar o próprio dinheiro que _ganharam_ para fazê-lo? Precisamos destronar a burguesia do Acampamento do mesmo modo que os bolcheviques destronaram o czar Nicolau II e sua laia!

- Nicolau II... – suspirou o Sr. D, olhar distante. – Ah, os Romanov sabiam como dar uma festa...

Completando seu inflamado discurso, Percy retirou de um bolso da calça uma caneta esferográfica – mas, diferente daquela que todos antes conheciam até o último verão, era vermelha com detalhes dourados, possuindo um desenho da cabeça careca de Lênin em alto relevo ao seu redor. Quando o semideus deu um "clique" em sua ponta, o artefato brilhou e começou imediatamente a se expandir em seu punho... mas, para surpresa de todos, não se converteu em sua famosa espada de bronze Contracorrente... e sim numa foice de arco acentuado, a lâmina refletindo o sol e assim ofuscando os olhos de alguns dos jovens na plateia.

- Meio-sangues de todo o mundo... – Percy começou a exclamar, arma erguida à multidão. – Uni-vos!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Glossário:<strong>_

_**Bolha imobiliária:**_ _Aumento excessivo do preço de imóveis, ocorrendo geralmente por especulação (crença de que a valorização, ou seja, aumento do preço dos imóveis, é eterna e não tem um valor limite) ou excesso de crédito concedido a quem não pode pagar pelo imóvel, criando a ilusão de que a procura por imóveis aumenta sem parar e elevando ainda mais os preços. Uma combinação dos dois fatores foi a causa da grande bolha imobiliária que levou à crise dos EUA, e depois mundial, de 2008 – satirizada nesta fanfic._

_**Acionista majoritário:**__ Acionista que possui uma quantidade significativa de ações (patrimônio na bolsa de valores, também chamado de "capital social") da empresa, e que por isso possui controle administrativo maior sobre ela._

_**Proletariado:**__ Termo da Roma Antiga cujo significado é "aqueles que só têm a prole (filhos) como riqueza". Dentro do marxismo, é um termo comumente usado para se referir à classe de trabalhadores._

_**Escadaria de Odessa:**__ Famosa escadaria existente em Odessa, na Ucrânia, construída entre 1837 e 1841. Ficou famosa por ter sido usada como cenário pelo cineasta russo Sergei Eisenstein no filme "Encouraçado Potemkin", que retrata a Revolução Russa, em 1925. A escadaria acabou mostrada como lugar de um massacre, com a famosa cena do carrinho de bebê escorregando pelos degraus – reproduzida e homenageada em diversos outros filmes._

_** Domingo Sangrento:**__ 22 de janeiro de 1905, quando uma multidão de manifestantes reivindicando melhorias sociais foi recebida a tiros ao se dirigir ao Palácio de Inverno, residência do czar Nicolau II, em São Petersburgo, Rússia. O incidente iniciou revoltas por todo o país, um "ensaio" para a revolução de 1917, que implantou o socialismo na Rússia._

_**Kremlin:**__ Complexo de prédios no centro de Moscou, junto à Praça Vermelha, que serve de sede ao governo da Rússia._

_**Nicolau II:**__Nascido em 1868, foi o último czar da Rússia, dinastia Romanov. Acabou destronado pela Revolução de 1917 e fuzilado com sua família em 1918._

_**Vladimir Lênin:**__ Nascido em 1870 e falecido em 1924, foi um militante político russo seguidor das ideias comunistas, líder dos bolcheviques e principal responsável pela Revolução Socialista de 1917._


End file.
